


ashes to ashes, dust to dust

by CRYPT1D5



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYPT1D5/pseuds/CRYPT1D5
Summary: uhhhh sleepybois inc Royalty au! what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: none bc shipping real ppl is weird as fuck
Comments: 53
Kudos: 402





	1. Morning Hours

It was a chilly morning, the birds nuzzling into their nests a bit more, baby foxes snuggling into their mothers, humans burrowing deeper into their blankets, still trying to get a few more hours of sleep. It was routine for commoners to sleep in for the day, but not for everybody.

Not for Royalty.

The prince was currently awake, adjusting his crown, scowling in the mirror. He hated having to wake up early, when he would rather be in bed, dreaming. Sighing, he rubbed at his eyes and walked out his door, his cape trailing behind him.

Walking through the halls of the castle, Techno nodded curtly to all the servants who greeted him politely, each all doing their own thing, whether it be sweeping the floor or pushing a tray of foods, they were all doing something. Continuing his pace, the Prince heard a hearty laugh come from the Great Hall, which made him falter, then continue.

“-I’m sure everything will be exquisite!” The King boasted, voice gleeful as he spoke with The Chamberlain, who was softly smiling back at him until he saw the prince standing at the opening of the hall, and he bowed respectfully,

“Prince Techno, it is an honor to see you awake and well. Hopefully, you had a good night’s rest?” The Chamberlain asked curiously, waving him over.

Techno walked over to his dad and the maid, smiling, he nodded,

“Good morning, sir. And yes, I got a good night’s sleep, thank you.”

The King smiled at his son, then patted him on the back, clearing his throat,

“Son, a new Minstrel is arriving at the Castle today-”

“Uh...Minstrel?”

“The entertainers.”

“Oh! Right, sorry, continue.”

The KIng frowned for a moment, then continued speaking,

“A new Minstrel is coming to live in the castle from now on, and I hear his name is Wilbur? Weird name, I know, but that’s expected from common folk!”

The King laughed joyously, making Techno laugh a bit too, though he had a distaste for the joke.

“Ah, anyways! Wilbur’s coming to the castle, so I’m just giving you a little reminder. If you want to spot him, he’s going to be carrying a Vielle. I’ve heard he’s nice and could be upset easily, so try to not be so mean to him.”

“Mean?” Techno asked, “When am I ever mean to lesser folk?” The King chuckled, waving a hand in his direction, ‘Never, son, I was just teasing.”

Then, a bell could be heard ringing in the distance, and The King shoved his son lightly,

“Go now, Techno, you mustn’t wait for your treatment any longer. I’ll see you later!”

Waving, Techno walked out of the Great Hall, thoughts plaguing his head. Who was this ‘Wilbur’ guy? Why does the Castle need a new Minstrel, Techno thought they had plenty already? As Techno shook those thoughts away to focus on more important things, he couldn’t help but feel a small bit of worry at the back of his head, hoping that this ‘Wilbur’ man was as alright as his dad said he was.


	2. saline solution to all your problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i had a breakdown in the midst of writing this chapter so that's fun

The man walked through the crowds, keeping his head cast downward, though aware of the eyes set on him. He wasn’t trying to be the center of attention though, he was just new to the town, which would already have weird looks be thrown his way.

Adjusting his grip on his Vielle and bow, he bumped into someone.

The man turned around. It was a Knight, who seemed to be glaring at the man. Then, he spoke, voice stoic,

“So,  _ you’re _ the new Minstrel, Wilbur, hm?” The Knight looked him up and down, judging.

“Yes, and you must be Sir John Ward, the man who is going to escort me to the Castle, hm?” The man copied the Knight’s judging actions, grinning to himself. The knight scoffed and started to walk away, the man following close behind him.

“I am  _ not _ a ‘man’, I am a Knight, so you better treat me with respect,  _ peasant _ , or I will tell the King and have you hanged.” 

Wilbur frowned at that, keeping silent, he glanced around the area. There were shops everywhere, whether it be for food, weapons, or just measly little gift shops. A man was shouting to a crowd of people, something about the King and how “Looks can be deceiving”, the minstrel paid no mind to that though.

“Ugh, disgusting.” Wilbur looked back at the Knight, caught off guard,

“I-I’m sorry, what?”

“The King does so many good things for these common folk, and for that man to just ignore it and insult the King, its disgraceful. It’s never good to bite the hand that feeds you.”

Wilbur nodded, staying silent, feeling as if he said something that was even remotely not the Knight’s beliefs, he really would be hanged.

Wilbur heard a giggle come from the left of him. Looking, he saw a woman there, waving at him, smiling shyly. He smiled and winked at her, making her gasp and look away, her smile getting bigger,

“Stop playing around and hurry up.” Wilbur glared at the back of the Knight’s head, before catching up to him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Techno sat on his throne, waiting for the Knight to come back with the new Minstrel. He was chatting with one of the maids before he saw the front doors of the Castle open. Standing up, Techno smiled when he saw the Knight walk up to his throne with the Minstrel, who was gazing around the Castle in awe.

“Here he is, my Prince.” The Knight bowed. Techno nodded and looked toward the Minstrel, who was staring at him blankly. The room got quiet as everyone looked at Techno and the Minstrel, who didn’t bow to the Prince, just stared at him. 

The Knight glared at Wilbur, fuming.

“You idiot! You’re supposed to bow! Disgraceful-”

“Oh! Uh-”

“No, it’s okay. He’s obviously new to the Castle and how things work, it is not right to insult him for that.” Techno decided, ignoring the Knight’s shocked face. Looking to the Minstrel, who looked embarrassed, Techno asked,

“What is your name, sir?”

“Uh...Wilbur. Wilbur Soot. And you’re Techno, right? Techno Blade.”

“ _ Prince _ Techno to you.”

“Oh! Right, sorry, I’m very, uh, new to this, my apologies, Prince.” Techno nodded in understanding, waving a hand at Wilbur’s apology,

“It’s no worries, Mr. Soot, honestly. Should I have someone escort you to your room so that you could settle in for the day? I know you must be awfully tired.”

“Yes, and thank you, Prince.” Techno waved for one of the maids that were lingering, to escort Wilbur. As they were walking away, Wilbur looked back and waved at the prince, a light-hearted smile on his face. Techno grinned and waved back.

“Sir,” The Steward walked toward him, huffing impatiently, “We must get you ready for the feast tonight. Come along now!” As Techno let himself be dragged away by The Steward, out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father talking to an un-recognizable man.


	3. and he wasted all his money but hes never been a waste of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i would have gotten this out yesterday if it hadn't been for the fact that I'm just lazy but anyway have yall noticiced that all these chapter titles are lyrics? This one's from the song Disco Man by Remi Wolf and its a great song

A couple of weeks later, It was night time, and in the Castle, there was a party going on, with elegant music and beautiful decorations and tasty food. But, outside the Castle, rats were skittering around a certain boy, who groaned,

“Oi, Get away! D’you know how quickly I had to steal this?” Tommy asked the rats, holding up a loaf of bread. He then broke off a small piece of it and handed it to his pet rat, Clyde, who was hiding the boy’s pant pocket. Sighing, Tommy leaned his head against the brick wall, sliding down until he sat on the cold cobblestone ground. Clyde got out of the pocket and sat on the boy’s leg, looking up at him, curious.

“Clyde, do you ever get tired of living the same old boring way?” No response. Tommy smiled,

“I guess I understand what you mean, Clyde, you’re a rat. You’re always gonna live the same way, I guess.” Again, no response. Tommy paused, huffed and hit his head against the wall, then hiding his face in his hands,

“God, I’ve gotten so desperate that I’ve started talking to rats as a way to cope, what the bloody hell is wrong with me?!” Clyde nuzzled into Tommy’s leg, squeaking. Nodding, Tommy looked at the rat and pet it, smiling again,

“I know, Clyde. I just...I just get tired of nothing interesting happening in this town, that’s all.” Tommy then sighed again, looking up at the sky, seeing clouds begin to form,

“Nothing ever happens, except for if you’re Royalty, which we’ll never be, so why even think it.” Clyde squeaked a few more times, making Tommy laugh, looking down at the rat,

“I mean, well, no offense buddy, but look at us! You’re a rat and me....I...live on the street. There’s nothing about us that screams ‘Royalty’. But hey, maybe one day I’ll be able to convince my parents to let me back in and then-”

Tommy froze and rain started to pour down.

Tommy gasped as Clyde screeched and hopped off his leg, running away. Tommy stumbled up, grabbing at the wall for support,

“Clyde, no! Come back here, you’re gonna get lost!” Lightning struck, and when it ended, Clyde was nowhere in Tommy’s sight. The boy felt himself start to hyperventilate as he started to walk urgently in the direction Clyde went, not wanting to slip.

As Tommy was calling out for Clyde, he saw something run past the street, then slip in the alleyway behind the castle. Tommy paused for a second, then started walking in that direction.

  
  


“Clyde?” The boy whispered hesitantly, trying to adjust to the pitch black, “Where are you, buddy?”

Suddenly, something dashed out from a group of trashcans, Clyde running around Tommy as the trashcans clash with each other and fall on the floor, the loud noise making the rat screech. 

Tommy grabbed Clyde and held her to his chest, trying to soothe her,

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m right here. There’s no need to-”

“Hello? Who goes there?!” Gasping, Tommy dropped Clyde into his pocket and spun around, just in time to be blinded by the light of a lantern, where he saw a man in fancy clothing.

“Well, I’ll be….What is someone like _you_ doing here? You shouldn’t even be near the castle! Come,”

The man grabbed Tommy’s wrist and started dragging him to the castles front gates,

“Wait, no! I-It, uh, this is all just a misunderstanding, I swear!”

“That’s what all peasants say. Let’s see what the King has to say about a greedy boy trying to sneak into the Castle.”

The scared boy kept silent, allowing himself to be pulled into the castle, tearing up at the stares and gasps he received. Hearing a muffled squeak, he put his free hand into his pocket, petting Clyde to calm her down.

Tommy’s wrist was let go of, and he looked up to see the King standing there, talking quietly with the man, and he did _not_ look happy. Hearing a gasp, the boy looked to his right to see a man holding a Vielle, standing with the Prince, looking shocked at Tommy, a hand over his mouth. The Prince, however, didn’t gawk along with him, he just looked at Tommy with distaste,

“Just who do you think you are, trying to sneak into the castle?” The Prince asked, walking closer to Tommy, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy. Tommy glared up at him,

“I wasn’t trying to sneak into your stupid castle.” Techno’s eyes widened out of surprised, then he narrowed them,

“Oh really? Well, do you mind telling me exactly what happened, then?”

“I was...out, getting food for me and my pet, Clyde, but then it started pouring so she ran away. When I found her, she was in the alleyway. When I had finally got her, this man accused me of tryin’ to sneak into your castle, which I _wasn’t_.”

Techno scoffed, rolling his eyes,

“Okay, but it’s a little late, isn’t it? Shouldn’t you be at home, in bed, by now?” Tommy felt shame burn on his face. He hesitantly shrugged, admitting,

“Well, yes, but I, uh, don’t exactly _have_ a bed. Or...a home.” 

“...You...You live...on the streets?” Tommy nodded, looking anywhere but the Prince, who looked sympathetic now.

Techno walked away from Tommy and to the King and the man in fancy clothes, muttering “I need to have a word with you both”.

Tommy was left there, the attention off of him now. Bringing Clyde back out, Tommy let the rodent rest in his palm, scratching lightly behind her ears,

“What are we going to do? Do you think we’re in trouble?” Tommy mumbled to her, unaware of the man with the Vielle that gasped at him, coming up to him,

“Uh, Is that a rat?” Tommy looked at the man and nodded, staying silent.

“Is...Was that the ‘pet’ you were talking about to Prince Techno?” Again, another nod.

“Oh...What’s their name?” Tommy looked up at the man, surprised. Hesitantly, he said,

“..Her name’s Clyde.”

“That’s nice, I, uh, think?” Tommy nodded and was about to speak again, but he heard footsteps coming towards him and the man. Looking, Tommy saw that it was the Prince, and he seemed calm and collected now.

“What is your name, boy?”

“Uh...Tommy.”

“Last name?” Eyes widening slightly, Tommy tried to think of a last name that would seem to fit him. And no, it wasn’t because it had been so long since Tommy had stopped thinking about his actual last name once he got kicked out, which is what he would try to justify and tell to himself later that night.

“Innit.” _‘well nice going Tommy you’re really gonna convince him with that one-’_

“Innit? Tommy...Innit?” Nodding, Tommy put on the best convincing face he could muster and grinned,

“Yes, sir! My name is Tommy Innit-”

“Well, Mr. Innit, I will let you off with no punishment, since you’re just a boy, after all. Here,” Techno held out his hand, holding 90 shillings to the younger boy, “Have some money, for along the way. And, for your troubles.”

Tommy, shocked, slowly held his hand out, and Techno gave him the shillings.

“Now, you best be on your way. I don’t want to have you cause any more of a scene than you already did. Now, shoo.” Tommy nodded, rambling his gratitude as he turned and ran to the front gates, giggling.

Wilbur walked to stand by Techno’s side, grinning amusedly at the running boy,

“That was very nice of you, y’know?” 

“Not really, it was just the right thing to do.” Wilbur then noticed how off Techno seemed, and he looked towards him, a frown on his face,

“...Are you...okay, Prince Techno? You seem off?”

Then, Techno’s voice got quiet, “Wilbur, I want to show you something important. You have to promise you won’t tell anyone. Okay?”

“Cross my heart, hope to die, Prince.” 

Techno nodded, then turned around and started walking to the Solar,

“Great, because I’ve discovered something, and it is truly horrifying.”


	4. cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is kinda short :(

The Prince and the Minstrel walked through the halls, heading towards the Solar. Wilbur was whistling an upbeat tune, nodding his head to the nonexistent beat.

“We’re here.” Wilbur watched as Techno opened up the door to his private quarters, waving the other in. Walking in, Wilbur observed the room, seeing a wooden board with pinned pictures of...Dead bodies?

“Techno? What th-”

“Prince Techno.”

“...Yes, sure, ‘prince techno’, what in the hell are those? Why are there-”

“Photographs of dead bodies? Well, Minstrel, that’s what I had to share with you,” Techno shut the door, then walked over to the board, ripping a photograph from the board and looked at it, his expression grim. Wilbur walked up behind Techno’s shoulder, peering at the picture, horror etched on his face.

In the picture, there was a man in common clothing, Wilbur could tell he was of lesser folk, and there was a sword impaled in his chest, the man’s eyes blankly staring straight ahead.

Wilbur quickly looked away, and his eyes found themselves on the board, staring at the pictures of the bodies, and Wilbur noticed something.

All the people were common folks,  _ peasants _ , one could say.

“Someone is going around, killing my people.” Wilbur looked quickly back to Techno, who was now staring ahead, the picture now gripped tightly, “I can’t understand why, but I  _ will _ put a stop to it. I...Wilbur...” Techno looked at Wilbur, tears in his eyes,

“My father said to not worry since these are all common folk, but….they’re still apart of this kingdom. What am I to do? They’re scared for their lives and the King won’t do anything about it, that lazy bastard-”

“Techno! You can’t say that he’s your father-” Techno slammed his hands on the table, making Wilbur jump,

“Father or not, he’s disgusting!” Then, he took a deep breath, “Wilbur, he wanted to jail that young boy.”

“Wha- that young....Tommy?” Techno nodded, sighing,

“He was furious when I told him that I let him go. After the party, he was shouting at me about how I was ‘too lenient’, too ‘soft’. Tommy’s just... he’s just a young boy without a home, Wilbur. How would I have looked? Jailing a little boy like that?” Wilbur rubbed the Prince’s back soothingly, again looking back at the photographs on the board.

‘Do you...Do you think your father, The King, is hiring someone to kill these common folk?” Shaking his head, Techno cracked his neck and walked back over to the wooden board, studying the pictures.

“No, he wouldn’t go that far-”

“How do we both know that, though?” Wilbur questioned, frustrated. He then sighed, rubbing his neck,

“I...Prince,  _ Techno _ ... I know he’s your father and all but...I mean... think about it. He wanted you to jail that Innit boy. That proves that he doesn’t care for anybody that isn’t rich.”

Techno stayed silent.

“...Techno?”

“ _ Listen _ .” Techno’s voice came out calm but angry, “I, admittedly, don’t understand what’s going on, or who’s killing these common folk, but they’re  _ my _ people, I don’t give a damn what the King thinks. If he, or anybody else, is hurting these innocent people, then I will put a stop to it.”

“And I’ll help.” Techno turned to Wilbur, surprised. He then frowned and shook his head,

“Wilbur, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but this is dangerous. I mean, do you even know how to fight with a sword?”

“Well, no, but I could be, like, uh, your inside man! I could sneak around town and try to find some information, how does that sound, Princey?” Techno stared at the Minstrel blankly for a second, before he sighed, knowing that Wilbur wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

“First off, if you call me ‘Princey’ again, I will behead you. But, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, I guess if you want to be my ‘inside man’, then you have my permission-”

“Hell yea-”

“Just don’t cause trouble for yourself, that is all I ask. Now, in the most polite way ever, leave.”

As Wilbur walked out of the Solar, he was smiling hard to himself, his mind imagining the most interesting ways as to how he was gonna go undercover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seeing the comments from the last chapter makes me so happy thank you guys <3


	5. all happy things must come to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is rllly starting to get to the good part aaaaa

It was the middle of the night, everyone asleep. Well, everyone, except for one man. Walking through the street, the man sheathed his sword, wiping the blood off his face,

_ ‘It’s going to be one of  _ **_those_ ** _ nights again, huh?’ _

Stopping, the man stood in front of the Castle gates, dropping his weapon quietly before starting to climb it, dropping delicately, now inside the gates. Without making a sound, he sneaked into the Castle, smirking to himself.

He walked through the halls until he reached the Solar, recognizing the very recognizable doors. Opening it slowly, he walked inside, rolling his eyes when he saw the Prince there, head on the table, having fallen asleep there by accident.

Walking up to the Prince, the man dropped the newest photograph, his newest masterpiece, in front of Techno, then started to sneak out of the castle, his mind already on the targets he had next.

“Business is business."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Currently, It was daytime now, and Wilbur had walked through the halls, stopping at Techno’s bedroom door. He knocked excitedly, ready to share his new plan-

“Just what do you think you’re doing, Minstrel?” Wilbur turned around to see the King standing there, and he immediately paled,

“Oh uh, I, uh, Te- the Prince had asked me to stop by yesterday morning, so...so here I am, stopping by?” The King narrowed his eyes,

“Oh really? I don’t believe that.”

“Well, it’s true, so please leave me alone now.”

“Excuse me-” The door opens, to reveal an annoyed Techno, which then softened once he saw Wilbur,

“Ah, Wilbur, just the man I needed to see! And, uh, hello to you too, father.” Techno stared at his father for a moment, then looked back at Wilbur when he just scoffed and walked away angrily.

“Wilbur, it happened again.”

“Fuck, really?” Techno nodded and started walking towards the Solar, but both men paused when they heard a familiar voice,

“Are you  _ sure _ I can’t talk to the Prince?”

“I’ve already told you no, now get lost-”

“But I have to tell him my thanks! C’mon, let me see him!”

“No!”

“What seems to be the problem here, gentlemen?” Techno asked, walking down with Wilbur, only to see Tommy standing there, a grin on his face, and an exasperated guard. Tommy gasped and pushed the guard away, running up to the men,

“Prince Techno! I just wanted to say thank you for the shillings, because now I’m able to get food and clothes and I-I feel rich!” Techno smiled, patting Tommy’s head,

“I’m glad to hear that, kid-”

“Oh, and also! I was able to get food for Clyde and now she’s better than ever! I mean, just look at her, she’s so fat!” Tommy reached in his pocket, gently pulled out Clyde, and shoved her and Techno’s face. Clyde started squeaking, and Techno held her.

“You know, I don’t think she appreciates being called fat, Tommy.” Wilbur chuckled. Tommy laughed, too, and shrugged,

“Well, she hasn’t bitten me yet for calling her that, so I think she takes it as a compliment.”

“That’s good!”

“Yea!!”

“Well, Tommy,” Techno started, petting Clyde, “Thank you for stopping by, you’re officially welcome to come by anytime you’d like.”

Tommy gasped, eyes widening, “Honest?”

“Honest.” Tommy smiled wider, then tackled Techno in a hug, thanking him. Techno hugged back, then pulled Wilbur into the hug, who laughed. It was happy.  _ They _ , at that one moment, were happy.

But. All happy things must come to an end.


	6. update!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi again its me asdfghjk

UUUHHHHHH 

hi its me, ya boi and i lowkey wanna start writing for this story again

WHICH IS STUPID BC LIKE I SAID I WASNT GOING TOO but like reading the chapters again I .... rlly miss it-

PLUS I think bc like, of the stress I had before, I simply couldn't go on, but I'm feeling fine now so uhhhh yea :)

SO WHATS THE POINT OF ALL THIS, you may ask? I'm gonna be writing more for ashes to asjes, dust to dust, and uhh i have some . ideas :)

updates arent gonna be like, everyday since school is a thing that exists unfortunately, but yea Ill be posting another chapter soon and uhh yea uwu luv u all bye!!


	7. more than restless mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh lets pretend like i didnt spend like 2 days procrastinating please and thank u-

It was Techno’s “break day” and Tommy had managed to drag him and Wilbur out of the castle, so intent on showing him around because “what type of Prince doesn’t know his own land?” Wilbur was begged to come along too, just to make sure the two didn’t get lost or anything of the sort.

Tommy held up a shirt from the racks, grinning at the Prince, who stared blankly at him.   
“Well...buy it!” 

“...Tommy...it’s ugly but if you want me to buy it for you then ok I guess-”

“No!” Tommy huffed, “I want you to buy it, for  _ you _ !”

Techno raised an eyebrow as he heard Wilbur chuckle,

“And why would i do that?” 

Tommy scoffed and shrugged, “I dont know, its just a...a thing to remember this moment for, but nevermind apparently.” As Tommy put it back on the rack, he cracked his knuckles before focusing on another shirt, this one looking nicer.

Techno shared a look with Wilbur, who was staring at him with an expecting expression, before groaning, snatching the shirt from the rack and calling the shopkeeper over.

Wilbur stepped away as the two talked, not interested. He walked over to Tommy, who was rocking back and forth on his feet, browsing through the shirts.

“So,” Wilbur started, nudging the younger with his shoulder, “which shirt has caught your eye? I’m sure Techno would probably buy it for you.”

Tommy faltered for a second, before shrugging, his hand diving into his pocket to bring out Clyde, petting her fur. Wilbur noticed he really only did that when he was overwhelmed with emotion, whether it be positive or negative, Wilbur still wasnt sure.  _ Maybe both, _ he thought to himself.

“I dont know, these all are so nice and...i dont know.” Wilbur nodded, keeping quiet, not sure what to say. He nudged Tommy when something caught his eye.

“What?” Wilbur pointed at the shirt from across the small shop, and Tommy gasped. It was a small red coin purse, and it looked…. _ very _ expensive.

“Say,” Wilbur started, smirking down at Tommy, “That seems to be the right size to fit a, oh, i dont know, a rat named Clyde?”

“Wha-Wilbur, Techno has humoured me enough with letting me take him around, im not sure he’d buy it for us.”

Wilbur narrowed his eyes at the younger, cocking his head,

“Toms, he literally gave you money the first time he met you. I’m sure he isnt going to mind.”

After a minute of worried ‘what-ifs’, Wilbur scoffed rolling his eyes,

“Ok, ok, i was just throwing the idea out there, dont worry,” he patted Tommy’s head and walked away aimlessly. 

After a moment, Tommy looked back at the coin purse. You see, Clyde was starting to grow more, and he didn’t think his pants pocket would suffice.  _ ‘Either get the coin purse or else your pocket splits open” _ , Tommy thought to himself.

Glancing around, Tommy saw Techno talking with a random guy in a weird striped hat, Wilbur looking through the shirts, and the shopkeeper nowhere to be found.

_ ‘Nobody would be mad if I just….stole it right?’ _ Tommy thought. He wouldnt have to tell Wilbur, he just needed the purse.  _ ‘But what would Techno think?’  _ Tommy frowned at the thought, but then regained his composure, looking around once again, and then quickly walking toward the boxes where the coin purse was, his footsteps silent.

_ ‘Just like old times, huh? _ ’, Tommy thought, a familiar yet nauseous feeling appearing distinctly in his stomach.

  
  
  
  


“Sir, it really isn’t a problem, I could pay-”

“Nonsense! You’re  _ the  _ Prince, I am overjoyed that you even came here!” Techno felt himself smile a little, nodding. 

When the shopkeeper walked away, in a brighter mood than before, Techno turned and was going to go find Wilbur and Tommy, but had bumped into an unfamiliar man.

Backing away, the man apologized profusely, rubbing the back of his neck. Techno shrugged,

“It’s alright, I should’ve seen where I was going, after all.” The man scoffed, though a bit surprised at the Prince’s kindness,

“No, no, i shouldve saw where i was going. But, it  _ is  _ surprising to see this much mercy from a Prince. Especially, a Prince with a father like  _ that. _ ” Techno chuckled, shocked at the man’s outright humor. He shrugged,

“Well, what can i say, i take after my mother!” The two shared a polite laugh. 

While the man was still in a joyful mood, Techno focused in on his clothes. He was a commoner, no doubt, as Techno had never seen him around the Castle before. The man had on a green shirt, a short matte black wool poncho, and a hat with green and white stripes. 

The man sighed happily and held out a hand for the Prince to shake,

“Well, anyways, I forgot to introduce myself! Im Phil, and Im new in town, in case you havent noticed.”

Techno returned the nice man’s handshake, nodding at him.

“Well, Phil, it was nice meeting y-”

“Hey, Techno!” Both the men looked over and saw Tommy running over,

“Oh, and, uh, hi stranger. Techno are you all done with this place because i wanna take you to the taverns now, so come on!” Tommy quickly, but sublty (atleast in his mind), explained.

“You look a little bit too yong to be going to a tavern, though?” Phil questioned.

Tommy crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the man

“Um,  _ actually _ , we were showing the Prince around, so maybe mind your business.” Phil chuckled, shocked, and Techno hit Tommy lightly on the arm, though he was frowning, 

“Tommy, be nice. Phil’s new here and I don't appreciate you trying to scare him away on his first day.”

Phil nudged Techno with his arm lightly, and smiled at the both of them,

“Well, Prince Techno, I think you better be going on your way then, since the easily-tempered boy eagerly wants you to see the taverns.” 

“Please, just call me Techno,”

“Ok, yes, yes, this is fine and all but can we  _ please _ go now!?”

Techno sighed, mock-exasperatedly. He waved to Phil before going to find Wilbur, Tommy walking quicker in front of him, rambling about the places they would go next.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also title is from the song Fever Dream by mxmtoon !!!


	8. If you're lonely come be lonely with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UHUHUHU HIIII HERES A NEW CHAPTER HOPE YALL LIKE IT AAAAAAA
> 
> (also chapter title is from the song This Side Of Paradise by Coyote Theory!!)

“Um...My King?" King Williams spared a glance at the Minstrel, annoyed that he had interrupted his break.

“What is it?”

“..More...More dead bodies are appearing around town-”

“I’ve already told you, I will deal with it later.” The King snapped, turning back around and walking away. The Minstrel ran up to him, trying to keep up the pace,

“B-But, my King, your _son_ is there. Don’t you want him back here-” The King stopped, a growl in his next words, 

“Are you questioning me?” The Minstrel stammered, trying to reassure him,

“N-No sir, just confirming!” King Williams suddenly walked closer to the Minstrel, who was cowering under the glare.

“ _Now, you listen to me, alright? I don’t care where my son is, he will be fine,_ **_nobody_ ** _will harm him. And if someone does, I will_ **_kill_ ** _the two boys he left with, got it?”_ Backing up, King Williams took one last glance at the Minstrel, before walking away.

The Minstrel stood there for a moment, before walking away shakily, praying over and over for the three boys’ safety, whether it be from the King or, in the Prince’s case, someone else.

  
  
  
  


Tommy waited outside of the tavern, a bit annoyed he couldn’t go inside like Wilbur and Techno. Feeling the weight of the coin purse in his pocket, as if it was a cannonball, it felt like it was burning if Tommy thought about it long enough, Bringing it out, he opened it to see Clyde in there, nibbling on the piece of lettuce Tommy had snagged from the market, and then suddenly it all came back to him. 

He was a _thief._

He felt his face burn in embarrassment and anger, tears daring to form. He couldn't believe he had been tricking Wilbur and- god the actual _Prince_. 

“What am I to do now, Clyde?” Tommy asked her, tapping her on her nose, “I’m a fucking criminal….What do I tell them..” 

“Well, nobody really has to know.” Tommy looked up quickly to see a boy, around his age he thought, standing there, hands in his pocket. 

Tommy instantly shoved the purse into his pocket, hands tightening to fists,

“Who the hell are you!” The boy jumped back and raised his hands up, nervousness in his voice,

“Sorry! I-I just thought you were in need of some help so I uh, I wanted to give you advice. Sorry, I’ll just, er, go now-”

“I didn't ask why you’re talking to me,” snapped Tommy, “I asked you who you were.” The boy dug his hands into his pockets again, rocking back and forth on his feet,

“Well, I’m Toby, but my friends call me Tubbo!” Tommy nodded and then, there was silence.

After a few moments of Tommy looking at the ground and Tubbo rocking back and forth on his feet, the boy looked up and asked, “Hey, Tubbo, do y’wanna see a rat?” Tubbo’s eyes widened, and he hesitantly nodded.

Bringing the coin purse back out, Tommy opened it, and the other boy gasped,

“Ohhh, _that’s_ the ‘Clyde’ you were talking about! I just thought you had named the bag that.” The two shared a chuckle, Tommy petting Clyde around her ears and Tubbo booped her nose.

After a few minutes, the door to the Tavern opened, and Wilbur and Techno walked out, seeming joyful.

"Ok, we're back! Sorry, Tommy, maybe in a couple of years, you'll be able to join us," Teased Wilbur, ruffling the younger's hair. Swatting his hand away, Tommy turned toward Tubbo,

"Hey, uh, I have to go now, but you can come with us if you want!" Tubbo laughed,

"I would, but I promised my brother Eret that I’d be back at the house before night fell, and it's a long way back! Have fun though, and," He tilted his head slightly down, his voice becoming a little quieter, 

"Don't forget what I said." Tommy nodded, and bidded him goodbye.

  
  
  


As the three boys were walking around aimlessly, just taking in the sights of the town, Wilbur slowed Tommy down, so that they were walking behind the Prince.

"So…" Wilbur started, his voice giddy, " Did you take the purse?" Tommy felt his palms start getting clammy as he brought it out slowly, looking around to make sure nobody was suspicious of them.

Wilbur gasped, "That's great Tommy! Now Clyde is good, right?" Tommy nodded quickly, and Wilbur noticed.

"What? You're not _really_ worried that you'll get caught, right?" Tommy shrugged, and Wilbur sighed.

"Tommy...your pockets are so won, I think Clyde couldn't have lasted another day in them. It’s okay, yknow? Nobody is gonna be mad that you stole _one_ thing. Besides, the damned thing wasn't expensive anyways-" 

"Wilbur, I need to tell you something." Tommy's voice was sharp and guarded, almost as if he was expecting something bad to happen at this very moment.

"...What's wrong?" This was it. This was the end of the line for Tommy, as he was sure Wilbur would tell Techno about him being a thief. 

As Tommy was struggling for words, he remembered what Toby had said,

**_“Well, nobody really has to know.”_ ** Was he right, Tommy wondered. Could he really get away with his crimes? _But,_ Tommy chided himself, _that would be terrible, to lie to a Prince, wouldnt it?_

_Maybe he could protect his truth, for just a little while longer?_

“Uh, Tommy?” Tommy looked towards Wilbur, who was looking back at him, expectantly.

“Um, nevermind, it wasnt important,” The younger said, shrugging, which made Wilbur more worried,

“Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” Tommy nodded, flashing a smile to ease the older boy’s nerves. 

“Guys? Why are you walking so slow, lets go, try and catch up!” Techno shouted to them, laughing. He was already at the Castle Gates, waiting for them. Wilbur stuck his tongue out at him, then turned back to Tommy,

“Ok, well...If you say its nothing, then ill believe you. Have a good night, Tommy, make sure you sleep somewhere safe, okay?” Tommy nodded, smile still etched on his face

“Goodnight, Wilbur!”

As he watched the two walk in the castle, he couldnt help but flinch when the gates shut harshly.

_“There_ **_has_ ** _to be some sort of symbolism in that somewhere”_ , Tommy thought bitterly, turning around to start walking, thinking of where to sleep for the night. However, as he was walking, Wilbur’s words seemed to ring in his head repeatedly,

**_“Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”_ **Tommy sighed, then chuckled humourlessly,

_“I wonder how long until they figure out the truth.”_

  
  
  
  
  


That night, a certain figure stalked through the empty streets, looking around with such disdain. They stumbled upon a boy who was sleeping peacefully on the cobblestone ground, and a rat sleeping on his chest. The figure bent down, stared at the boy for a minute, then chuckled.

“Oh stupid, clueless, boy,” The figure said, his words like venom, “Havent you heard of the killer going around and killing people with the likes of _you_ ?” The figure stood up again, grinning wickedly. Adjusting his mask, he said, “Dont worry, I only have a number of people before i get to you, **Tommy.** ”, then walked off, leaving the blissfully unaware boy and his rat, who were still asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are uhh very appreciated they kinda are like . my fuel for making this stuff so yea ok bye luv yall mwah !!!


	9. im looking out for cosmos, im hoping that we get along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHALLENGERS APPROACHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from New Year- SALES

It was before morning now, and people were starting to get up, eager to start the day. Some people had to work hard, which was life for certain people.

Not George.

Burrowed under 3 thick blankets, George lazily hummed a broken tune, sitting up to stretch. Cracking his neck, he blankly stared at the wall, going over what he had to do today. When he thought of nothing, though, he fell back to the pillow, smiling faintly.

Until there were knocks on his window, in a simple but recognizable beat.

“Come back later,” George called out, then sighed as he heard laughter,

“Oh come on, Georgie, let me in!!” George stayed silent, until three more knocks were heard, then he groaned, throwing the blankets off of himself haphazardly.

Peeking through the curtains, he scoffed when he saw Nick standing there with a small smile, adjusting his headband around his head, which was just a dingy white tie.

Opening up the window, he backed up as Nick climbed through, then dogged a hug.

“Really? You couldnt knock on the door like a normal person? This is the 7th time, Sap.” Sapnap shrugged,

“Well, i was just in the area! Just thought I’d drop by and say hi. Also, have you, uh, seen dream?”

George pointedly ignored the way his friend seemed nervous to ask, and shrugged, turning around to walk to the main room,

“No, but, by the way the “Blade” Kingdom has 28 more peasants that have been murdered, its a good bet to say he took a little visit there. He’s been gone for a week, im sure he’ll be back in 3 days,” Then, George stopped, and turned to look at Sapnap, who was looking worried,

“Why do you ask, Sap?”

Sap chuckled a bit, then shrugged, opting to play absentmindedly with his “headband”.

“I...I dont know, i just, uh, kinda get worried when hes over there.” 

“He can handle himself just fine though? Theres no need-”

“I know! I just...The day he finally gets caught and hung isnt going to be a fun one, yknow?”

George grimaced “Well lets hope that never happens then, shall we? Dream’s a smart guy, sure he’s sloppy on some of his.. _ work _ .. But its nessecary for him, i guess. He’s trying to prove a point, he said.”

Nick stopped playing with his headband, “...Whats his point in... _ All _ of this? Killing common folk? When he himself isnt above any of them? These people have  _ families _ , George.”

“Yes, i know, obviously. To...To be honest, i dont know what his point is. He’s never told me, as surprising as that may sound. I just...hope his point is worthwhile, at the end of all of this.”

It was silent after that, both boys taking in the whole conversation. George couldnt help but feel a bit irritated. Why couldnt Sapnap just try to find Dream and ask him? Interrupting precious time to relax for noth-

“Well, thanks George!” George looked back to Nick, confusion evident in his features. Nick laughed, 

“I-uh..hoped i didnt bother you too much, i just..worry alot about my friends, you included!” George shook his head, embarrassed that Nick felt that way.

“No, no, it was no trouble at all. I’ll tell Clay that you were out looking for him, honest.” Sapnap smiled, then gasped, reaching into his pocket.

“Hold on! Before i leave, i wanted to give you something for him! Its for both of you!”

He pulled out two stones, each messily dyed-on blue and green, with a black “G” on the blue one and a white “D” on the green one.

“Sorry its not that great, I did my best with all the stuff i could find in the forest i was in. I hope you like it,” 

George took the stones gently, then smiled genuinely- at his friend,

“Thank you, Sap! I’ll give it to him when he comes back. Im sure he’d love his.” Sapnap grinned at that, hugged George, then took his leave out the front door, with promises of coming back soon.

  
  


Setting the stones on the wood table, George stared at them for a moment, then set off to his office. 

Sitting at his desk, he pulled out his quill, a piece of parchment, and started to write, whistling to his carrier pigeon the moment he was finished.

“Take this to Dream, please.” The pigeon chirped as he handed it to them, sighing as it took off.

“Hopefully he hasnt gotten himself killed yet.” George thought bitterly, moving back to his room to go rest until it was night, where he really started the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK MFS???? ME


	10. you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obviously the song from the title is dancing queen by abba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSTING CHAPTERS BACK TO BACK (kinda-)??? WHO AM I

Techno froze as he heard banging on the door to his private quarters. Pulling his hair behind his ear-he decided to start letting it grow long- he started toward his door, pulling it open to see a panicked guard,

“Prince Blade, I apologize-”

“What happened?”

“That boy, he’s here and-” Techno stood straighter, eyes widening a bit,

“Tommy?”

“I-i don't know his name but he has a rat with him and he's cryi-” And with that, Techno shoved the guard aside and ran to the stairs, hopping down 3 stairs at a time. Panic coursing through his veins, he got down and immediately stilled with what he saw.

Tommy was there, holding Clyde like she was his lifeline. Sobbing, he was leaning against the wall, muttering something to himself in between short gasps.

“Tommy…” The boy looked up, and upon seeing the Prince, his  _ friend,  _ he broke down again. Techno hurried to the boy, pulling him to his chest, whispering for him to calm down, that he was right there.

“i..Techno..i..”

“It's okay, you don't have to say anything yet, I trust that you will tell me in due time.” It was silent for a few minutes, then Tommy blurted out

“Dead Body! I-Techno! There was- I found a dead body- and-and there was a note and i-” he stopped suddenly, then rested his head against Techno’s torso, trying to steady his breathing. 

Techno, on the other hand, was livid. 

Still, he ran his hand through the younger one’s hair, saying that it will all be taken care of. Then he pulled apart, looking at the guard who was trying not to interrupt their moment,

“Please, get Wilbur,” Then looked back at Tommy, “Would that be ok?” When he felt Tommy nod, he gave the approval to the guard, who went running to get the man.

“Tommy, when Wilbur comes down, we’re going to follow your lead back to where you had found the...scene, okay?” A hesitant nod from Tommy. “I know this has to be very traumatizing for you, so when we’re coming up to it, you can stay behind, maybe go find a friend or something. Maybe that boy in the green shirt. You’re friends with him, right?” A shrug from Tommy. “...Great, that’s perfect.”

  
  


“What’s up?” Techno let go of Tommy, who went back to petting Clyde, and started walking towards Wilbur. Grabbing his arm, he walked him over to where Tommy couldn’t hear them.

  
  
  


“Wilbur, I’m so close to having a mental breakdown.”

“What? What happened-”

“Tommy saw a fucking dead body, Wilbur! He-” Techno paused, to collect himself and to remind himself that he shouldn’t yell at Wilbur, the man trying to help.

“Wilbur. This ends now. I don't care about my father anymore, that bastard could die for all I care. Now, if this wasn’t personal before, it sure as hell is personal now. We’re following Tommy to the body, and, so god help me, I  _ will _ find the criminal responsible for this.”

Wilbur nodded quickly, determination set in his eyes. Turning back, he called to Tommy, telling him to get ready.

Techno smiled a bit as his guard gave him his sword, his smile then turning into a frown. As he glanced at himself in the mirror, he grimaced at how much he looked like his father at that moment, then scoffed and sheathed the sword, slipping it into his backstrap.

**_Criminal, I hope you’re ready._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dream hummed as he walked. Picking flowers along the way, his hand was full of blue flowers, flowers like Asters, Daffodils, Chrysanthemums, Daisies, and all that jazz. He didn’t really know the names of the flowers he was picking, nor did he care. He just had to find some way to give George a gift so that the other could forget about trying to get Dream to apologize for staying late in the Kingdom’s Town. 

Knocking on the door 3 times, Dream smiled brighter under his mask when the door opened, revealing a deadpanned-almost-glaring George. Dream chuckled rubbing the back of his neck,

“Heyyy...George-”

“Die.” And with that, the door slammed shut on the masked man.

Dream stood there for a moment, the bitterness catching him by surprise, before he pushed open the door, sighing in relief when he realized that George left it unlocked for him.

“Well, someone’s in a bad mood today, hm?” George looked back at him, blank, then turned around, scoffing.

“Whatever. Sapnap came today.” Dream perked up at that,

“Oh really? How is he?” George hummed, gently taking the flowers from Dream to inspect them,

“He’s...Well hes still Sap, so thats good i guess. He was worried about you.” 

Dream winced, 

“Ah...was he?” George turned his back to the other, searching for a vase.

  
  


“He was. It seemed like he wouldn’t leave until I told him you were safe. A very caring friend we have, wouldn’t you agree?”

Dream stood silent, rubbing the back of his neck. George took in the silence and sighed, rolling his eyes,

“What? You’ve forgotten you have friends other than me, now?” 

“That’s not true!” Dream countered, “I just….I haven’t spoken to Nick in a while, is all. Still, no need to be so...rude.”

George paused, dropped the flowers in the clear vase he found, then turned back to Dream, something unrecognizable on his face.

  
  


“I’m not being rude, Clay. I’m being realistic. You’re so….” George paused, uncertain, then kept speaking, “You seem so caught up in making King Williams ‘pay’, or whatever, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe you’re going too far?”

Dream stepped back, anger hot in his chest. Still, he breathed in, out, then spoke,

“I am  _ not _ going too far. I know my limits. Besides, the old bitch doesn’t even care, so why should I?”

“You  _ do _ know that sooner or later his son is going to come after you, right? Basic fucking reminder, Dream, you’re not just fucking with the King, you’re fucking with his  _ son _ , who would do all he can to put a stop to any injustices. You need to play your cards right, otherwise, you’ll end up  _ dead _ .”

It was silent now, the boys staring at each other. Dream attempted to smile, but when he saw George glare at him, he quickly dropped it. 

  
  


“W-Well...At least I died doing something I loved, haha?” 

George slammed his fist down onto the table, the wood creaking horribly,

“This isn’t a fucking game, Clay! You cant...You cant….” George then stopped, breathing in shakily as he brought a hand to his face, furiously wiping at the tears. 

Dream stepped forward, eager to help, whether that meant to comfort the boy or to just stop the murder spree altogether, he didn’t care. George huffed as he brought his hand down, glaring angrily at the wall next to Dream, eyes a light red.

“Have you even thought this through? What happens when you die, huh? Nobody would know because you’d be at that fucking Kingdom...And what if you die here? What about Nick? He would lose it. And i...I’d have to bury you-”

“George,” Dream whispered, eyes tearing up as he stepped forward again, taking the other’s wrist to pull him in a hug.

“A-And I’m not saying you have to quit this whole... _ thing _ , but god damn it at least  _ try _ to act like you still have people who love you, because right now, id just call you an idiot with a death wish.”

The two laughed quietly at that. Then, George pulled away, a small smile on his face

  
  


“By the way, Nick left a gift for you!”


End file.
